Geki
Geki, later Gekisou was arguably the strongest warrior to serve Bandiaca and a spy for the Void Foundation. Biography At some point, Geki was recruited by the Void Foundation and given a crystal with the powers over Time. He was soon sent to spy on Bandiaca and her forces, supposedly recruited via her Zeyat's ability. He became one of her greatest warriors, due to his ability over Time, and followed to Cyril Nui. ''The Dystopian Island Eventually [[Forte|''Forte]] asked permission to dispatch Geki to see to it that the job of eliminating the Toa Cyril was completed, since Cesare was not up to it at the time. He showed Cesare his powers, quickly taking him down, but seeding doubts in the Toa of Ice's mind about whether he was controlled or not by Bandiaca. He was dispatched to the island with Anaroids and a few Batsuroids, killing any Matoran in their way. Soon the Toa Cyril arrived and engaged Geki. He was ready for them, having waited. Hoji put Rei in command while he waited in vain for Cesare to arrive, though Eri thought it wouldn't happen, though Agri was doubtful that Cesare had actually changed. As Rei and Agri lead the assault, they leveled Geki's machines. Agri reached Geki and attacked, but was reversed and confused. He attacked again, but was reversed once more and taken down, but now Hoji attacked with his Blade Blaster, opening fire. Using the leftover energy from Agri's second attack, he took Hoji down, then Rei after reversing her Lightning, then Magis and Eri's Storm attack. Hoji tried to attack again, but was once more neutralized, making Geki state continually that he was undefeatable. Hoji tried again, using his Dragon Missile, but at the same time, his Blade Blaster. Geki was still faster, taking Hoji down once more. The team tried the Cyril Buster, but he stopped it, though gave them time to realize how long it took for Geki to reverse time. They all tried to use their Blade Blasters and individual powers, but he reversed everything at once, using a stream to take the team down. He stated that he had other duties to attend to; things much more important to the bigger picture, and left the team alive. After returning, Bandiaca demanded to know why the team lived. He lied and stated that his gem was weakening, so he couldn't kill them. Bandiaca believed him and used her powers to strengthen Geki, making him into the newly dubbed and more powerful Gekisou. He requested one day's rest, for the sake of his powers, which she agreed to. Gekisou ended up going to receive machines to aid him in battle, but left before they were ready. Gekisou went to the same place he had fought the Toa the day before and waited. He saw Turaga Gorma, who sent a signal to bring the Toa to the battle. Hoji said that they would win, no matter what form Geki took on. Rei and Magis struck first, but he stopped their attacks and fired half of his energy at each to defeat them. At the same time, Eri struck, as did Magis again, and Agri, but he reversed them all. He used melee to defeat Agri as Hoji struck, questioning him on why he wasn't reversed. Gekisou said he wanted to fight Hoji. He evaded a shot from Rei and attacked her, claiming responsibility for the destruction of her village. When Rei was angered, he said it was his people who caused it, and they wished to have gotten her as well, instead of only Matoran. He stopped her Lightning and reversed it to wound her with his power. He noticed Hoji sending a blast of Fire to call for help. He saw Gorma throw a Kanohi to Hoji, who then used the new Kualsi to appear in front of Gekisou and impale him through the crystal. As Hoji continued to beat him with his sword, he fired pointblank into Gekisou's face with a Fire blast, mortally wounding him. As he was dying, Hoji destroyed the machines with a similar attack as they arrived. In his last breaths, Gekisou shouted for the Foundation to survive and live. Abilities & Traits Geki was a being with incredible powers over Time, able to reverse time for ten seconds and return the potential energy of the action to attack his opponents with his staff's energy attacks. He was practically untouchable as a result. Geki was not controlled by Bandiaca, always playing an act. He was loyal and extremely powerful, keeping an emotionless personality about himself as best as he could, never being noticed by Bandiaca, but suspected by Cesare. He was a double agent for the Void Foundation, keeping tabs on everything. After being upgraded to Gekisou, he gained the ability to split his energy attacks instead of releasing it all at once. Mask & Tools Geki utilized a crimson crystal on his chest to reverse time, while using a dual pronged staff for energy attacks. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name was inspired by Gekisou Sentai Carranger and Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Appearances *''The Dystopian Island'' *''Sea of Peril (Mentioned Only)'' Category:Koji Category:Void Foundation Category:Matoran Universe